Something Gone Wrong
by Kiki10276
Summary: Kagome goes to a party that could change her whole life. I ain't good at summaries...So Kill me...Wait Don't O.o I don't wanna die!
1. Prologue

**------------**_** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.**_

_**AND I NEVER WILL!! SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!!**_

It was close to midnight when it started raining which she hated when it did. It brought bad memories back…

Kagome sat at her desk in her bedroom. She had her headphones in her ears, listening to Three Days Grace. She was on her laptop doing her homework that was due in the morning.

"Grrr! Why do I do this?" Kagome yelled frustrated. "I always wait till the last minute!"

She heard the front door slam shut. "Shoot!" She got up and hurried to shut her bedroom door. "I hate him." She muttered as she locked her door. She plopped down on her bed and waited until he came…

__

_**Again sorry it's so short!! **_


	2. Chapter 1

**------------**_** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.**_

_**AND I NEVER WILL!!**_----------- 

Chapter one!

Kagome was lying in bed after her alarm went off. "Grrr!" she threw the blankest off her and jumped out of bed, angry. She went over to her mirror and she was shocked at what she was looking at. She had a small cut under her right eye, a bruise on her cheek, and bruises all over her body. "I hate him." She said barely a whisper. She walked over to her closet. She remembered today was a free day where they didn't have to wear the uniforms. They been in school for almost two months and Kagome still hasn't made any friends.

Kagome stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair. She was wearing black skater pants, black vans shoes, and a black anime large shirt. She pulled her hair up. "Kagome, Hurry up!" A voice yelled up the stairs. Kagome grabbed her book bag and hurried down to the kitchen. There sitting was Nozomu, Kagome's new step dad. "Are you not going to say good morning to me Kagome?" He demanded. "Yeah." She went over gave her mother a kiss good bye. "Bye Mama." "Bye, darling." She said smiling up at Kagome. "Are you not going to have your daughter say good morning?" He snapped at her mother. Kagome glared at him. "Why should I say good morning when it would be a lie? It is not a good morning." She said glaring at him. "Get that look off your face girl." "Why should I listen to you? You ain't my dad." She said running out the door. "You need to teach her some manners." "She has some." She said mad.

Kagome walked to her school with her headphones in. She was listening I Don't Love You from My Chemical Romance. "Hey Higurashi!" A boy's voice yelled. Kagome took out one of her headphones and turned around. She smiled. Hiten, her best friend, came running up to her. "Hey, Tanaka." She said laughing. "So are coming over to my house today?" He asked smiling. "Sure." "Kay." Her eyes went wide. "Oh…Is your brother going to be there?" "Manten…No, some girl asked him to help her with some boxes." She nodded as they walked down the sidewalk. "What bout Souten." "Yeah." "Kay." She ran ahead. "Hey get back here!" Hiten yelled. He chased after her.

Kagome sat laughing so hard because Hiten was tickling her. "Ok!" She swat at Hiten.

"Stop!" "Nope." He kept on. "You two stop now." A teacher said walking into the school. They sat outside to school under a tree in the court yard. "Yes Ms. Tagami." Kagome said nodding her head. "I don't understand how her kids could live with her!"

Hiten said quietly. Just as he said that two of her kids came walking up. "Suzaku, Bankotsu." Hiten said flatly. "Kagome can we talk to you?" "Uh…Sure."

She got up and walked with them over to a table. She sat on the table facing them.

"What you want to talk about?" "We're having a party tonight and we want to know if you'll come." "I can't…Wait… what about you mom?" "She gone tonight and tomorrow night." "Oh, but yeah I can't." "Well why not?" Bankotsu asked smiling. "Hiten asked me if I can come over." "Dang it!" Suzaku muttered. "What!" Kagome looked confused.

"I told Jakotsu about it. He must have told him. Then Hiten found out we're going to ask you so he went and asked you to go over to his house." Suzaku said angry. That made Kagome laugh, Suzaku looked confused. "Maybe." "Well he doesn't like us." "But even if I did want to go I couldn't." "Just tell him you found out you have plans with your mom." Kagome nodded. "Ikani." She said walking away. She next to Hiten. "I forgot to call my mom to ask her if we having any plans today." She said taking out her cell phone.

She pretended to call her. "Hey Mama, Hiten wants to know if I can go over to his house today…Oh…Okay, Alright I tell him…bye." She closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. "What she say?" "I can't. I have to go with her to Gramps." She said sighing. "Oh well maybe tomorrow." "Maybe, I have to go to class." She stood up and hurried off without saying bye. Kagome hurried after Bankotsu. "Hey Bankotsu!" He turned around and smiled. Kagome got up to him. "When is your party?" Bankotsu smiled real big. "At 7:30." "Kay." Kagome said smiling. "Why don't I pick you up?" "Sure." "Where you live at?" Bankotsu asked handing her a piece of paper. She took it and wrote her address on it.


	3. Chapter 2

**------------**_** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.**_

_**AND I NEVER WILL!!**_-----------

Chapter two!

It was almost 7:00 and Kagome still wasn't ready. She was wearing a white shirt that was too big on her and black pants. She couldn't decide how to wear her hair. "Forget it, I'm not going to impress anyone." She pulled it up into a ponytail. "Kagome dear." Kagome's mother called for her. She hurried to get her shoes on. "Kagome Get your ass down here now!" Nozomu yelled. She put her cell phone in her pocket and ran down stairs. She glared at her step father. "Kagome!" she turned to look her mother. "Please don't fight." She nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I still don't know you married him." She whispered in her mother's ear. Kagome smiled and ran out the front door to met Bankotsu. "Hey." He opened the passenger door for her. "Thanks." Once he got in his car they left for the party.

Kagome sat on a white leather couch, watching everyone enjoying themselves. She couldn't join them because she didn't know them. Kagome started feeling like Bankotsu just asked her to come because he didn't want her to hang out with Hiten. She wanted to leave but for two reasons she couldn't one she didn't know where she was, two she didn't dare to ask Bankotsu to take her home. She decided to play with her cell phone. While she played a small game on it she noticed a guy with sliver hair watching her from a corner, it started making her nervous. He finally got up and started walking toward her. She hurried to the bathroom. She sat in front of the door. '_What am I doing running away? He just wanted to talk._' She sat there for a few seconds. Finally she opened the door and walked out. She saw he silver head guy standing in the hall. Pretend to not to see him. He walked over to her. "Hey." "Hi." Kagome said shyly. "Names Sesshomaru."

"Kagome." She with a nod. "Want to dance?" "Uh…I don't know." "What can it hurt?" "Sure." He took her hand and guided her to the stereo. He gently held her hand and spun her around. "So what school you go to?" "I go to Yukigaya High School." "I go to that school too. I'm in 12th grade." "I'm in 11th." She said quietly. "Cool." After he said that, they where quiet.

Bankotsu saw Kagome and Sesshomaru dancing, so he went zigzagging though the crowd. "Kagome. Having fun?" Bankotsu gave her a fake smile. "Yes." "I see you met Sesshomaru." Bankotsu still had the fake smile on his face. "I have talk to you." Sesshomaru said flatly. "Okay." Sesshomaru gripped his arm tightly. "Get the fucking smile off your face. Tell me why did you invite Kagome, if you wasn't going to talk to her or anything." He demanded. "I…was." "The hell you were. I've been here since 7:20 and you haven't even glanced at her." He said calmly. "So…" "So why'd you invite her?" "So she would have other plans then Hiten." He said his name like it was poison.

"Well I'm taking her out to eat." "Fine." Bankotsu said walking away. Sesshomaru smirked. '_This is so easy_.'

**_I can't ever get Sesshomaru like himself. T.T _**


	4. Chapter 3

**------------**_** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.**_

_**AND I NEVER WILL!!**_-----------

_**SORRY IT"S REALLY REALLY SHORT**_

_**CHAPTER!!!**_

Chapter three!

"Kagome do you want to go and get some to eat?" Sesshomaru asked walking back. She was about to say she's not hungry but her stomach to him the answer. "Yeah sure." She frowned. "I don't have any money." She said. "Don't worry I'll take care of it." She nodded.

Sesshomaru opened the passenger door for Kagome. She carefully got in his car and he shut the door and got in the driver's side. "How sushi sound?" He asked as he started driving. "Good." He turned the radio on. _My Love_ came on full blast. "I like this song." Kagome said smiling. She started singing along. "Because, I can see us holding hands walking on the beach, our toes in the sand I can see us on the country side,  
sitting in the grass laying side by side you can be my baby, let me make you my lady  
girl you amaze me, ain't gotta do nothin crazy, see all I want you to do is be my love." She sung laughing. Next came on _What Goes around Comes Around_. "You like this song too?" He asked glancing at her. "Yeah Justin Timberlake is so freaking hot!" She said smiling. He stopped at a red light and watched her sing along. "Do you like this song too?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah …" She said smiling. "You like it?" "Yeah I guess." Sesshomaru said driving faster to the sushi restaurant. Kagome smirked. '_This is going to be very fun. He thinks I don't know what he going to do_.'

She sat in a booth while the waitress asked their order. Just as The young waitress bring their food Kagome saw Bankotsu. "Kagome!" He smiled. Sesshomaru glared at him as he sat next to Kagome. "Bankotsu, why ain't you at your party?" Kagome asked not noticing the glares Bankotsu and Sesshomaru was giving each other. "Yeah Bank, why you ain't at your party." Sesshomaru demanded. He knew Bankotsu would find out his plan and try to mess it up. Sesshomaru got up and pulled him out of the booth. He dragged Bankotsu away from Kagome. "Dude what the hell? Can't I even talk to her? It ain't like she your woman..." Bankotsu stop talking. "Don't what the hell me. Get the hell out now." "Fine. But I'm taking Kagome." He ran over before Sesshomaru said anything else.


End file.
